


all i need

by guineaDogs



Series: al's sheith shorts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Married Sheith, Post-Canon, s8 isn't real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineaDogs/pseuds/guineaDogs
Summary: Shiro struggles to find the perfect anniversary gift for Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: al's sheith shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086515
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	all i need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatjamfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatjamfast/gifts).



> idk about y'all but trying to find the perfect gift for someone is like the most daunting thing ever for me. but anyway, this is the only other lil ficlet i'm posting today. the others aren't quite finished

It shouldn’t be so hard to find a gift for Keith. Shiro knows everything about him; finding something that Keith would enjoy should be the easiest thing. But it’s not.

Because it’s not just any gift. It’s not a ‘I saw this and thought of you’ or ‘remember I love you’ gift. It’s an anniversary present. Searching the depths of the internet for  _ anniversary present ideas for him _ doesn’t cover it. Personalized wallets or terrariums or–well, the engraved knife is  _ not  _ a terrible idea.

Shiro knows his husband would enjoy the knife. It’s a cool knife. The handle has a unique design, and there’s a gutting hook along the dull edge of the blade. Keith would  _ really _ like it. He bookmarks the page for later–it’s good for some other point in time, but not now.

How can any material item be good enough? Keith has given him a new chance at life, at a marriage. He’s ensured that Shiro is happier than he can ever recall being previously in his life. For the life of him, literally, he cannot think of something that adequately celebrates the sheer magnitude of it all.

He doesn’t owe Keith; their relationship isn’t transactional. They’re equals, both so in love and devoted, but Shiro can’t shake the thought that it’s  _ not good enough. _

Finally it occurs to him: where material items fail,  _ experiences _ might work.

So he orders a large, plush red and black checkerboard heated blanket and books a stay at an alpine cabin in a snowy mountain town. They’re already on Earth through the holidays, so it’s not inconvenient. They can go skiing or snowboarding or sledding or any number of other things during their stay, and spend time with their families later.

But for their first night there, the night of their anniversary, he has very specific plans in mind. The drive up the mountain is exhausting, in the way that long road trips are, and he’s immediately glad for every warm article of clothing they’ve packed. Being properly prepared is essentially a pastime for Shiro, and now is no exception.

The on-planet home they left behind was uncharacteristically warm and a little humid. But the mountain, as beautiful as it is with its snow capped peak and spruce, is frigid with dry thin air. It’s afternoon, sunny, and bright enough that it’s almost painful to look at the snow surrounding the cabin. The moment he cuts off the engine, the cold from the outside of their vehicle permeates inward. 

Immediately, Shiro reaches into the backseat for one of the heavy winter coats he’d dug from the depths of their closet and sets it on Keith’s lap. “You should put this on.”

Keith snorts. “Why? It looks hot as fuck outside.” But it is the first thing he does before the two of them begin to unload their luggage and gear from the car. 

The cabin is cold from disuse, but clean. He imagines it’s been about a week since anyone’s been in the building. Fortunately it’s not the off-grid sort; there’s central heating, so between that and the fire Shiro starts in the fireplace, it warms up quickly enough. There’s enough cool in the air that it isn’t too much to plug in the electric blanket, and cozy up next to one another. 

Shiro wraps his arm around Keith’s shoulders, keeping him close while Keith holds fast to him, arms wrapped around his back. Having the man he loves more than anything tucked beside him, beneath an obscenely comfortable blanket while feeling the radiant heat of a crackling fire–it’s perfect. 

He can’t ask for more. 

“This was such a good idea,” Keith murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck.

“Yeah?” It’s a great idea. A fantastic one. Shiro knows this, but relief floods through him knowing that Keith agrees. “I’m glad you think so.” He lifts his hand enough to catch a lock of Keith’s hair to twirl between his fingers. “I wanted to get you something that’s as special as you are, but everything I thought of fell short so–”

“Shiro, are you kidding me? All I need–all I’ll  _ ever _ need–is you.”


End file.
